


English lessons

by SonOfAMuggle



Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760110
Kudos: 5





	English lessons

She called out her every wish  
Bill Weasley obliged with great relish  
He thrusted with his hips  
Then kissed her lips  
He loved teaching Fleur English.


End file.
